How Strong Is Ultron
How Strong is Ultron is the first "How Strong Is" Episode of PowerCrunch. Intro Ever Wonder how powerful fictional characters are? Shut Up you totally have at some point. Technically this is the second video. The first will be uploaded shortly. SO DON'T PANIC!!!! Our next Visitant is... The show starts as it shows footage as Ultron mentions his comment to the United States Military "Humanity has failed as a species, you have accomplished a lot with your limited capacity. But ultimately, you are too greedy and too frail to ever last the environment you have created. Soon, the Earth will no longer be inhabitable for any biological organism. Man, woman, child, plant, animal, fungus, or bacteria. All life will ceased to exist, this is not a threat, their is nothing you can do to stop it, the process has already begun" Shows footage of various images of Ultron "Now I'm free!" as it shows footage of him grabbing Iron Man, then shows another image of Ultron from The Avengers film "Their are no strings on me!" How Strong Is Ultron Ultron walks up to Iron Man as he's down then passes his helmet to him as he mentions "Struggling until the end" then throws his helmet down to him as he states "Illogical, you must realize, the end is here." Iron Man in turn rebukes his comment and says "No... still... hope!" as Ultron disagrees telling him "False, hope is a human delusion!" Volume of the music gets turned down as KaijuD mentions in a somewhat low toned voice "He goes by many names." then reverts to his normal voice saying "Actually he kind of dose, hehe look at that, he is the living automaton, an unkillable killing machine bent on the genocide of every sentient life form in the universe, being the evil branch of the Hank pam, literally, he is both the living representation of Hank's inner cynical loathing of humanity in his own twisted personality." "Case in point, he's at least as smart and at least as crazy as Ant-Man. And if you know anything about Hank, you know..." As it shows a cut screen of a cartoon evil villain laughing evilly "Heh, haha, hahaha, AH HAHA AhahrararaaaAHAHAHA!" "That alone is frightening, Ultron himself only has two known personalities, rage and sheer arrogance, well would love to if you can add his Oedipus Complex Disorder. In fact, when the Beyonder brought him back to life to join forces with the other villains and face off against the X-Men, Avengers and Mr Fantastic's *Beep* Buddy Squad. And despite knowing this, the first thing on his agenda was indiscriminately attack and murder his teammates. Its not racism if you hate everyone equally, even going as far as to charge Galactus which..." Shows a comic strip of Ultron charging at Galactus only to get fried as KaijuD mentions "Yeah, not the smartest move he made. Out of all the villains the Avengers have ever faced, he (Ultron) is the most fearsome. O-Okay, one of the most fearsome. His power and cruel efficiency is acknowledged and feared by anyone and everyone he's ever met in person. In the Secret Wars Story Arc, even Victor Von Doom, who is quite possibly the most arrogant character in all of fiction recognized Ultron as a superior to the point where the time was right, he reprogrammed him to be his personal bodyguard. And after joining with the Phalanx, he managed to cut off the Kree Galaxy from the rest of the universe, assimilate nearly every being, species and technology into being his own personal hand puppets, and bringing the entire galaxy to its knees in a matter of hours!" "But how powerful is he? Were gonna be looking at his best feats throughout the comics and see just how fast, strong and cunning he is. I should point out were really looking at the canon timeline as in the mainstream Marvel continuity, so any non-canon offshoots will not be used. Lets just go ahead and get this part out of the way, there are three different versions of Ultron aside from the drones, there's the normal Ultron in his various forms, then there's Pharynx Ultron, where his powers where advanced due to the Pharynx technology and the third and most powerful form of all, Extremis Ultron, the result of Ultron hacking into Iron Man's body and shapeshifting it into a naked woman, but not just any woman, Janet Van Dyne, a.k.a. the Wasp. Just out of the sheer intensity of his Oedipus complex. As The Wasp gets annoyed "Ahh your creepy robot is looking at me again, will you stop playing with it and talk to me?" as she walks towards Henry Pym while he states to her "The whole point of my creepy robot was to help rehabilitate supervillains." Cuts back to KaijuD as he mentions "So yes, your hearing me right, its Tony Stark's body sex changed into Janet Van Dyne inflected by Ultron, and now I know you might be thinking that's sort of weird... but man, you be understating it. Lets start with strength. Gets started into Ultron's Strength feats as KaijuD mentions about them "As you would probably expect from someone who metaphorically butt*beep* the entire Avengers roaster on a casual basis. Ultron is a physical powerhouse, even the weaker versions are capable of overpowering most of the Avengers and sent characters like the Ghost flying through a brick wall, like a baseball, I mean not really a baseball, perhaps some kind of variation on that." Some random voice saying "Its a ghost ball!" as KaijuD gets back "Yeah, that'll do, he's strong enough to pimp slap the Giant Man away and claims if he wanted to, he could crush all of Giant Man's bones with his bare hands. Even his weakest form, Ultron V was easily able to overpower his son Divison, who for reference was easily capable of overpowering Iron Man in his original golden red armor, well its not really an armor, and go toe to toe with other heavy hitters of the Marvel Universe." Immediately reverts to a screen where The Hulk walks up to Ultron as he says "I smashed you before, I'll smash you again!" while he's about ready to fight Ultron as he comments "No, you will not." as The Hulk grows at him, about ready to fight. Reverts back to KaijuD as he states "For example, Ultimate Ultron was easily able to repel a hammer throw by Thor, who claim that the forces of that throw are equal to the force that knocked out Hercules in one hit, and keep in mind that this is the same Hercules that physically beat the crap out of The Hulk and held his own against the strongest version of The Hulk, World War Hulk. He's strong enough to throw super soldier meta humans like toys, kill the Moon Dragon with a single punch despite her being, the Moon Dragon, can beat up Adam Warlock like the nerd he is and consistently overpower Iron Man despite his constant upgrades in suits over the decades as Tony himself admitted, which is especially impressive when you consider that even his most obsolete suit had enough muscle power to drill directly out of the Earth's core in less then a minute. And he did so apparently with clippers, anyways, in his classic red and gold suit, he was strong enough to shatter hills and mountains just from the shockwaves from his punches and most impressively in his pre-armor Silver Centurion Suit, he was strong enough to shatter a giant chunk of rock the size of Manhattan during his battle with Terrax the Tamer. This easily should power skill Ultron since he was overpowering the very same suit, but how strong is this feat? Well that's why Ben Franklin invented the mat and syphilis. So the width of Manhattan is 3.7 kilometers, the cluster *beep* of bedrock is 194 pixels in length, by pixel scaling and using the width of Manhattan as the length for the giant boulder, we get that its 3.7 kilometers long, is 1.8 kilometers tall and has the width of 720 1.9 meters. The rock chunk is in the shape of a pyramid, so we use the volume of the right rectangular pyramid using the height length and the width gives us a volume of 1.64 kilometers (1.64^3 KM). The necessarily energy needed to break and fragment granite is 8 joules per cubic centimeter, which means the full force of Iron Man's punches are 3.2 quadrillion joules (13,200,000,000,000,000 joules) which is over 3 megatons (3.154 megatons). In other words, Iron Man by extension, Ultron's physical attacks are over six times more powerful then Ivy King Bomb Test. And for fictional reference, even more powerful then the Kaiju Bomb from Pacific Rim." Shows footage of the Kaiju Bomb blowing up in the Pacific Rim film as Gipsy Danger embraces for the explosion as dead fish start droping, then the flood of water slams the mech down. KaijuD then states "Now but you know what? This is just child's play, Ultron's physical feats go far beyond Iron Man's, especially since Ultron occasionally trades blows with far above Tony's level. According to Wonder Man, Ultron's punches have a force equal to Thor's hammer swings.. which is just *BEEP* INSANE! Keep in mind the only people who have been given that comparison Hercules, The Hulk and Wonder Man himself. All of these people have enough physical strength to crush and *beep* over planets." Category:How Strong Is